


Prompt 3: Camera

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night March 26th 2016 [2]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 3: Camera

Visiting Oxford had been something they’d decided on a whim. They had the day off and felt like a drive. Since the Driver was a total fanboy for Inspector Morse and it’s various off-shoots, the Manager didn’t even try to stop the Driver turning once he saw the road sign for the town. They parked the car near the station, setting out on foot to explore a bit. The Driver kept on running around and wanted to make pictures of everything that reminded him of the series, talking excitedly about where which building or square was used in which series. 

They eventually happened upon a tour that took them past the various important buildings in Morse, so of course they joined that. After about 2 hours of walking around after the tour guide, they went to have lunch in one of Morse’s locals. After a few drinks the Manager went out for a walk on his own a bit, leaving the Driver to exchange theories about some episode or other with some of the people that had been on the tour. He enjoyed the tour, but gosh, just a wander through the buildings without hearing about it’s history over the last 3 centuries was nice as well. He eventually sat down on a bench, texting the Driver where he was to be found if his partner cared to join him. He closed his eyes, basking a bit in the afternoon sun. 

“I knew you paid attention!” 

He was startled by the exclamation of the Driver, opening his eyes to the Driver standing in his sunlight with his hands on his hips. 

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you’re sitting in front of one of the important buildings! And even on the right bench!”

“Oh, I didn’t realise. Which one is it then?” the Manager asked, sitting up and looking around him. 

The Driver pointed towards a big domed building behind them. “There! The Radcliffe Camera!” 

He then launched into a long and rambling speech about it’s significance across the whole saga of Morse and his co-workers, while the Manager sat back with his eyes closed, letting the sound of the Driver wash over him. Yes, he did pay attention. But only because he really loved to hear the Driver be so very passionate about something other than trains.


End file.
